The New Girl
by theastridhofferson
Summary: There's a new girl in Berk but can the riders trust her?
1. Introduction

Introduction 

"The waves of the ocean clashed onto tall Viking statues, and beyond those statues lies The Isle of Berk. It snows nine months in a year, and hails the other three. The

food that grows here is tough and tasteless. But with Vikings on the backs of dragons, Berk is a pretty awesome place to be, well not for the faint of heart of course. This

island has it from fast dragon races to furious battles. The people of Berk are crazy, reckless and dangerous yet under all that raw vikingness there's a little friendly spot

in there for almost all of them, 'almost' all of them. But when a stranger comes to town, it isn't going to be easy for the Berkians to trust them.


	2. Chapter 1 - Found

Chapter 1

Found

"So,where are you heading today?" Astrid said while sneaking up on Hiccup,who was

packing some stuff into his dragon's saddle. "Oh! Hey Astrid, this is um..", he stuttered.

"Um? Never heard of um" she said as she picked up a fresh salmon from the

sighed and said, "You already know where I'm going..".

"Well, where ever you're going it's

definitely not on the map" she replied. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist

pulling her closer to his body.

"You've got that right" he mumbled in her soft,blonde hair.

She giggled and closed her eyes as he leaned in closer for a kiss. Toothless rolled his eyes

and waits for his rider to finish his moment with his mate.

Just then, Snotlout came in on

his Monstrous Nightmare ruining the moment. "Oh get a room you two!" he joked. Hiccup

let out a sigh and lets go of Astrid. "What now Snotlout.." he said as he finished packing.

"It's ok if you don't want to know and all.." Snotlout dragged his sentence just to make

them more eager to listen.

"Just spit it out already!" Astrid said with her arms crossed. "I

found something washed up to shore,looks shipwrecked and the others are already there"

he said quickly. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks. "What are we waiting for then?" she

said as she called on her dragon. "Looks like our little trip would have to wait,bud" Hiccup

said to Toothless.

After a few seconds the trio set off to the place where Snotlout let them.

And just as Snotlout said, the others were already there. Bits of broken wood

scattered around the sandy area. It all seemed usual except where on one particular plank

of wood there was something on it. It was covered in black clothes."We think whatever

that is..." said Fishlegs. "Is dead!" Snotlout ended the sentence. "How can you be sure it's

dead?" questioned Hiccup.

"Um,duh! It's not moving" said Tuffnut. "It looks like it's been

shipwrecked" Astrid said not taking her eyes off the mysterious object. "It looks like a

person...I'm going to take a closer look" said Hiccup as he moved closer to the plank of

wood. Toothless gave a worried growl to him. "It's ok bud, I'll be fine" he said as he

carefully and quickly moved a piece of the black cloth away, revealing a face. They all let

out a gasp in shock.

"It's a girl..." said Hiccup as he backed up a little. "Is she alive?"

Ruffnut said sounding a bit concern. Just then the girl let out a breath of air causing the

sand near her mouth to fly. "Look.." Astrid pointed to the girl, whose eye were still shut

tight. "She's alive" said Hiccup. "Uh..is that good thing or a bad thing?" Tuff said with a

questioned look on his face. Ruffnut shrugged.

Then the girl tilted her head,facing the

gang and her eyelids began to flutter open.


	3. Chapter 2 - The New Girl

**Chapter 2 **

**The New Girl**

The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of dark, amber eyes. Hiccup crouched down so he could meet eye to eye with the ship-wrecked girl.

"Wh-where am I?" she mumbled weakly, struggling to get up.

"It's ok, you're safe here", Hiccup pacified her in a soft, comforting tone, while helping the girl to stand. "You're in Berk. "

"What happened to you?" Astrid questioned, eyeing the girl warily.

"I..I don't really... remember..." the girl replied, her voice now slightly stronger but still too weak.

Noticing her confused face, Hiccup gestured for some space between them to the rest of the riders.

"Let's go easy on her guys," Hiccup gestured to the ship's ruins. "By the looks of it, it must have been a rough ride" looking back at the ship-wrecked girl, he threw a small but genuine smile.

"What's your name?" Astrid asked again, almost menacingly.

"Mia.." she replied.

It was only then the riders had a proper view of the Mia. She was tall and considerably lanky, had long, black hair that was tied in a loose braid but was covered with specks of sand and all frizzed up due to the prolonged exposure to the cold sea water. Her skin was pale, which manage to bring out her majestic amber eyes. The clothes she wore was of a tattered mess; a simple black dress that had been exposed for too long to the Northern sea winds, and Mia wore no shoes.

"You must be hungry and thirsty," Hiccup gently grasp Mia's shoulder, leading her to his trusty companion, Toothless. Surprisingly, neither dragon nor girl made any curious or surprised gestures or remarks.

"C'mon let me show you around Berk." Hiccup placed his arm around Mia's shoulder. "Oh and this is Toothless, my best friend." Hiccup gestured.

Toothless crooned in response, lovingly nudging his rider and Mia after a few sniffs. The two humans then slowly get on the Night Fury, Mia still weak from her recent recovery to properly climb aboard and needing Hiccup's help.

"We'll do proper introductions later. Meet us at the Mead Hall!"

That being said, the two riders and dragon quickly flew off, which was quickly followed by the rest of the gang.

Astrid felt a tinge of jealously about the new girl but she hid them with a composed fake smile. Hiccup's actions were astonishingly too soft and careless for a Chief. As a Chief, a certain level of strictness and caution should have been exemplified taken note of and proper interrogation should be held for the mysterious girl. But what was she to do. Hiccup was... well... Hiccup. Kind, soft-hearted, caring by nature... she should have expected that kind of approach. The Hiccup approach.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, a small feast was already prepared in honoring the death of their past great Chief and celebrating Berk's quick recovery over their last attack. Since Berk lost much of their supplies and livestock, only a small feast was prepared. But it serves its purpose in feeding.

"Go on, it's all for you" Hiccup said with a smile. His soft calming tone was like the tone he would use to calm a hatchling, even though the 'hatchling' appeared to be slightly older than him. But she didn't mind. In fact she was grateful. Having a feast (unintentionally) in her honor was... quite the surprise.

"Thank you" Mia held a grateful smile before she attempted to gobble up every last piece of food that was served.

"Looks like she could beat you in a eating competition Fishlegs." Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs, chuckling at the said boy who was slightly annoyed about his joke.

"Shall we start our tour around Berk now?" Hiccup offered.

"Sure" Mia replied while wiping off bits of food left near her mouth using a napkin. After the riders have properly introduced themselves, they made their way out of the hall and around the main plaza.

"Who's that?" Mia asked, pointing to the statue of their late chief. "Oh, that's my dad. Stoick the Vast." Hiccup explained.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Um, it's actually a long and complicated story." Hiccup replied softly, his kind and warm expression fell into something dark and cold. He should have known of course. She would have started asking anyway. Everytime someone mentions his father, a sad and heavy feeling would be felt. His father had died. And...and he could do nothing about it.

"Lets... lets just get on with this shall we?"

By the time they finish their tour, the Sun was already setting and darkness began to loom.

"It's getting dark soon, you can rest at my place if you want." Hiccup once again offered. Before Mia could answer, Astrid intervene into the conversation.  
"She could stay at my place, I mean it would make her feel more comfortable staying with another girl right?" Astrid attempted faking a smile while almost roughly wrapping her arms around the confused guest's shoulder.

"But..."

"Hiccup you do realise you are invitng a girl into your house, almost alone at that. What would the village think and say over that? " Astrid interrupts again. The sudden realisation finally hit the young Chief before he stuttered a nervous yet suspicious 'ok'. She does have a point...

Hiccup knew Astrid wasn't always this happy when there's new GIRL in Berk. She would no doubt, uncharacteristically, be feeling jealous. And as for Astrid, she just didn't want Mia growing on her boyfriend. Doing this was only a defensive action in making sure no random strange girl would dare lay their hands on her beloved.

"Alright then guys, see you tomorrow." Astrid quickly rush off towards the Hofferson household, not looking back towards Mia when she yelped at her sudden forceful tug. The others ignore Astrid's unusualness, save Hiccup, and went back to their respective homes. After arriving and doing a brief introduction to the Hoffersons of their new guest, the girls went to Astrid's room.

Astrid made quick work in preparing a spare bed next to hers for Mia and made her sat down there. It was then things took a turn when Astrid suddenly spoke in a rush, unnerving tone.

"Ok, now listen here..."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Interrogation

**Chapter 3**

**The Interrogation**

"Ok now listen here..."

Mia suddenly found herself being push back against the bedroom wall. Astrid, unfortunately (though she should have seen it coming), had apparently decided to continue to have her little... interrogation session.

"Uh..." Mia tried to speak but was instantly cut off by the daunting blonde.

"What are you playing huh Mia?" Astrid snarled, dragging on Mia's name in her sentence.

"I don't-"

"People don't just simply wash up on Berkian shores. Nobody just simply get wash up here. Especially you. " She hissed, her tone almost seem too dangerous and almost loud.

Mia gripped the covers of her makeshift bed. She didn't like this. Not at all. Wasn't this Astrid person nice to her before? Well she did appear favourable... and why was she asking all these questions? It was unnerving and... rather accusatory. And it was doing nothing to ease the new, sudden and painful throbbing sensation in her head.

"I didn't trust you the second you set foot on this island, so what are you trying to pull here? Where are you from? Oh where are your parents huh?" Astrid demanded. Astrid was trying hard to not explode with her sudden anger and questions. She wasn't sure why but having this stranger in front of her was a terrible reminder of a past. And she hated it.

"W-what are you talking about?", Mia tried to stutter a reason with daunting blonde, only to be snapped back once again.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Astrid suddenly yield a dual-bladed axe that was on her bed, her mother's axe, swinging it in front of her and pointing the sharp, tip edges straight at Mia's throat.

Mia shrieked, her back now completely against the wall as she tried to flatten herself. She tried to squirm even deeper into the wooden wall. She hissed in pain when her back pushed to hard against the unforgiving wall. Unknowingly, beads of cold sweat and tears began trickling down.

She stared into Astrid's cold and merciless blue eyes, a burning fire almost visible to her. The fire contrasted against the icy blue eyes of the blonde and for a moment, Mia felt an old, odd feeling. A feeling that she had felt before but forgotten. Somewhere between the lines of compassionate love and family. Something she had seen in a dragon...

And then realisation suddenly hit her..

"Wait, are you thinking..." Mia trailed off, suddenly lost in thought, before she continued.

"Are you thinking that I-I ugh... 'like' Hiccup?" She blatantly asked.

Mia knew she hit the right topic when Astrid suddenly drop her fiery gaze on her, replaced with a face contorted of shock and confusion.

Silence

A small smile appeared on her lips and Mia could do nothing but to suddenly laugh at the blonde. Realising her mistake, Astrid hardened her glare once more, gripping her beloved axe harder while etching it closer towards Mia.

"Well since you guess correctly, then let me ask you something else: you like him right? Is this part of some kind of evil plan to steal our dragons or something..." Astrid nearly snarled in a hush whisper, remembering once again when a particular raven-haired, ship-wrecked girl had tried to steal the Book of Dragons. She had forgive that girl of course, since she had her own acceptable reasons for her actions but Astrid wasn't just going to be all nice and forgiving to anyone, especially Mia. At least not just yet.

"Or him..." Astrid silently add.

"Haha, no! I would never do anything like that! I don't even like Hiccup. Well not your 'like' kind of like you know. I mean Hiccup is nice and all but h-he's not exactly my type..."

The girl burst out laughing, amused at the fact that she had actually like a man she recently met, clutching her abdomen as she threw a laughing fit. Astrid lowered her axe, not wanting to accidently her the girl (not that she mind injuring her) but still maintained her eyes on her.

Noticing her burning glare, Mia quickly composed herself, only to be thrown another question, one that actually inflicted pain to her heart.

"Are you telling the truth?"


End file.
